InuYasha's Childhood crush
by TattleTaylor
Summary: Kagome's on her way home one day to go back to the Feudal aura,when she touches the god tree and blacks out,she might have gone back a little to far back.
1. Aw Crap!

**_Hi, this is my 2nd fic and I'm not very good at doing two storys at a time. But if you like my first chapter on this story, I will do my best on both. Please review. Enjoy the story._**

**-**

Kagome sighed as she walked home, the pink sky hung above her head. School had just ended and she was glad to get out of there.

'_I had no idea what the teacher was talking about, but I'm glad that Inu-Yasha let me stay here for three days.' _Today was the last day that Kagome could stay in her time before Inu-Yasha would come and drag her back to the feudal era with him. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed again.

"I wish Inu-Yasha wouldn't put so much pressure on me sometimes." She said to herself as she walked up to her front door. She stopped to look at the God tree that Inu-Yasha was bound to for fifty years until she undid the spell that Kikyo put on him. The leaves swayed in the breeze and Kagome shivered, The tree was huge and tall. Kagome walked away from her house and walked up to the tree, she could still see the hole from the arrow Kikyo had shot Inu-Yasha with. Kagome felt drawn to touch it. She reached up and brushed her fingers along where the bark had rubbed off from Inu-Yasha was when he was on the tree. Kagome brought her fingertips up to the small hole. As soon as her fingertip touched the hole, she felt a shock run through her body. She felt her eyes roll to the back of her head as she fell backwards, everything went black. Kagome must have been knocked out for a while because it was dark out when she came too. Kagome opened her eyes and sat up.

"What happened?" She mumbled as she tried to remember why she was lying on the ground. She looked up at the tree. The hole was gone.

"I must have been really tired and fainted." She suggested. She looked around again and saw that her house was missing.

'_But I wasn't in the feudal era when I fainted.' _She thought. _'Oh well.' _She stood up and began walking to the village. As she walked along the fields of food on the small path, people stared at her like she was an alien.

'_Reminds me of the first time I came here.'_ Kagome noticed that she didn't recognize any of the people's faces.

"That's weird." Suddenly someone shot an arrow at her and she nearly fell over.

"Hey, watch it! She cried as she tried to find the person who shot at her. A young woman came out of the bushes.

"Leave witch!" Kagome sweat dropped.

_Ok, now this is really like the first time I came here.' _She looked at the woman. "I am not a witch!" Kagome saw the aura that surrounded the woman and thought that she must be a prissiest. She had knee length hair and the same clothes that Kikyo would wear.

"My name is Rioka, I am the village's prissiest, now tell me why you are here. I can see your aura, you to must be a prissiest too." Kagome put her hands on her hips.

"Then why did you call me a witch?" She fumed. The woman thought for a second.

"Oh, oops, sorry." Kagome walked up to the woman. She looked about seventeen.

"Hi, my name's Kagome." Kagome smiled at Rioka and she smiled back.

"Why don't you spend the night in our village and you can tell me were you are from." Kagome nodded in agreement, she wanted some answers to. Rioka lead Kagome down the path to the village. When they came to a small hut, Rioka motioned Kagome to come in. The hut looked really homey. The two Miko's sat across from each other from a burning fire that was set in the middle of the hut. Rioka was the first to speak.

"So why do you come to our village Kagome?" Kagome looked through the flames to look at Rioka's face.

"Well actually I don't know how I got here, I just woke up under a tree and came to the village." Kagome wasn't sure if she should tell Rioka that she was from the future.

"Well you are welcome to stay with us for a while then." Rioka suggested.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled. "Rioka, can I tell you something that you won't turn against me?" Rioka looked at her.

"Uh, sure, ok." Kagome looked deep into Rioka's dark brown eyes.

"Well you see…I'm from the future. I jump down a well and I travel back in time." Kagome looked up to see that Rioka was looking at her like she was crazy, but Kagome continued. "I was on my way home when I touched the god tree that was in the forest and woke up here, I am supposed to go back five hundred years to see my friend Inu-Yasha-."

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome looked up again to see that Rioka's eyes were really wide. "How do you know Inu-Yasha?" She said, pointing a finger at Kagome.

"Ya, silver hair, doggy ears, always wears red, and not to mention rude." Kagome pointed out on her fingers. "Do you know where I can find him, he gets really mad when I'm late, but I could always just sit him." Kagome looked up from her fingers to see that Rioka had stood up.

"Why would anyone want to be friends with a half breed like him?" Kagome was confused.

"What?"

"Nobody in the village likes him except for his mother, why would you like him." Kagome was really confused now.

"But Inu-Yasha's mother died a long time ago." Rioka shook her head.

"She isn't dead yet, I could bring you to her right now. Kagome nodded her head and stood up as Rioka lead her out of the village a little bit to a beat up small hut and knocked on the side of the hut.

"Yuki, there is someone here for you." (Yuki means snow is Japanese) A beautiful woman peeked out of the doorway. Kagome recognized her; it really was Inu-Yasha's mother!

"It is you, but you're supposed to be dead, where's Inu-Yasha?" Inu-Yasha's mother looked at her suspiciously.

"How do you know my son?" Kagome couldn't really tell in the darkness, but did she just see the look of sadness in the women's eyes. "He-he isn't here r-right now." Kagome could tell that she didn't know were her son was.

"I'll find him." She suddenly said without thinking. She stood up and began to walk towards the village.

'_Ok, first I wake up under the god tree, then I find out that the village is different, and now I find that Inu-Yasha's mother isn't dead, what's going on? Maybe if I find Inu-Yasha I can get some answers.'_

Inu-Yasha ran through the forest, he was being chased by a huge bug demon, he didn't have a weapon, and he was very weak. So far the bug demon had two advantages, so thing weren't going well for him. He ran and ran until his legs could take him no farther.

"Mommy!" He cried, he looked behind him to see that the demon was catching up to him. When he turned back again, he tripped on a root; he was trapped. He backed up into the base of the tree with tear filled eyes.

"Mommy!"

Kagome walked through the woods, still hoping to find Inu-Yasha. She sighed.

'_Why did I see Inu-Yasha's mom? Did Sesshoumaru use a demon to make another fake mother? No, he doesn't need to do that' _Suddenly she heard a voice call out 'mommy.' She gasped.

'_Oh no! Someone's in trouble! _She began running in the direction of the voice. She came up behind a huge green bug-eyed demon.

"Eww." She said to herself, then she shouted up to it. "Hey ugly! Take the mask off, your scaring people!" Well that sure got its attention. It turned around and roared. "Right back at ya big guy." Kagome muttered as she got an arrow ready. It charged at her. "Oh I'm _so_ scared." She smirked as she shot it right in between the eyes. "Ha!" Kagome did a little happy dance.

Inu-Yasha watched as the demon was just about to kill him when a feminine voice range out. He looked as a beautiful young woman came out and started calling it ugly.

'_What is she doing! Its going to kill her!' _But as he watched, the woman was not only beautiful, but talented also. When the demon came at her, she shot it with an arrow and it fell to the ground dead. His eyes popped out of his head.

"Wow."

When Kagome was done with her little happy dance, she looked around to see a little boy. She walked up to him, his head was down, and she couldn't see his face.

'_That's weird.' _She thought. _'He has the same kind of clothes that Inu-Yasha wears, and ears, and hair.' _The little boy looked up, his red rimmed eyes showed that he had been crying. They were gold.

"Hi, my names Inu-Yasha.'

**_-_**

**_I hope you like it so far, I was just thinking about what to put in my other story when I thought of this. I don't know if anybody else is doing a story like this, they probaly are, but I haven't read one yet. So if you are a person who has somthing like mine. Tell me and I would love to read it. Please review!_**


	2. Kid InuYasha

_**Just so you know, the village isn't the one Keade lives in, it's different one. I wanted to say thanks to all my reviewers, so, thanks. Now, for the first time ever, I'm going to answer reviews! Whoo hoo! Cough sorry.**_

_**Lady everest: Lol, I will.**_

**_Thumper: Thanks Thumper! _**

**_Ozzy: Thanks man! You gave me a ton of reviews in my other story to, and I'll try to update sooner to._**

_**Kikyo728: No, Yuki was not Inu-Yasha's mother's name. In Japanese, I found that the word 'Yuki' means 'snow', so I though that it would be a nice name for her.**_

**_Madscientiststvand: Whoa...long name...Oh! Hi! I'm wierd to, yay! (dances around room happily)_**

**_Seishi1: Thanks for the compiment!_**

**_InuFiction: whoa! hold your horses, see, look, another chapter. Ta- da!_**

**_Aria-Wolfstar: No, this will not change history. (I hope)_**

* * *

Kagome starred at the little boy with wide eyes and a gaped mouth. 

"B-but, but you're a little kid." She pointed a finger at him. he nodded.

"Well ya." He tilted his head in confusion at her.

'_He is so cute! Almost as cute as Shippo!' _Kagome fought the urge to just walk up to the small boy and tweak his little ears.

"Uh hi, so, uh thank you for saving me." Little Inu-Yasha blushed slightly and tried not to make eye contact. "But I had him right where I wanted him though, I just acted like that so he'd fall for my trap." Kagome smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"And what trap might that be?" Inu-Yasha blushed in embarrassment.

"I haven't thought of it yet." He mumbled. Kagome stared at the small hanyou.

'_Where am I? Why is Inu-Yasha a kid? What the heck is going on?' _Inu-Yasha walked up to Kagome and sat down next to her. She had satin on a log to think.

"So Inu-Yasha, how old are you?" Inu-Yasha looked at his feet; nobody has ever talked to him nicely, let alone save his life. He decided he liked her.

"I'm 8 and a half," He said proudly. Kagome thought for a second.

'_Ok, Inu-Yasha's a little kid, there has to be a reason why this happened.' _She remembered what happened that day. She was walking home to go back to the feudal era when she touched the god tree. Then she woke up here.

'_What happened?' _The memory ran through her mind again. She was starting to get frustrated. She scowled.

"Uh, are you ok?" Inu-Yasha's concerned voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, ya I'm ok." She smiled and nodded her head.

"I told you my name, so what's yours?" Kagome thought for a second.

'_If I tell him my real name, he might remember it in the future and I might ruin the future with us!' _Kagome tensed. _'He will remember me and would have recognized me when I first found him on the tree! Then everything would be different and never be the same!' _She looked down at her clothes. She wasn't wearing her usual green and white school uniform she always wore. The last time Inu-Yasha had a fight with a demon, she had fallen trying to get away and cut her arm, it was a small cut but it still stained her sleeve pretty badly. Inu-Yasha was all over her; she spent three days assuring him that she was all right. Since her uniform was in the wash, she was now just wearing knee length jean pants and a red tank top. She sighed with relief.

"Uh, all I asked for was your name." Kagome noticed that the little Inu-Yasha was waving a hand in front of her face, Kagome thought of something.

"My name's…My name's, I don't remember my name, I fell and hit my head, now I don't remember anything." She did _not _want him knowing her name.

'_I'll just fake a concussion until I find out what the heck is going on.' _Inu-Yasha looked up at her.

"So you don't remember who you are?" Kagome shook her head.

"Nope, not a single thing." Inu-Yasha looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Whoa, that would suck!" Kagome smiled at this.

'_He is so cute!'_ Kagome fought the urge to grab his ears again, it was a little hard not to, but she managed it.

"So, do you have anywhere to stay?" Kagome shook her head no. Inu-Yasha's ears perked up. "Please come stay with me and my mommy!" He asked her excitedly.

"Sure, I met your mother already, that's why I came to find you." She helped him up off the log and they started walking back.

"Really, you met my mother, but no body likes us." He stopped walking and his head dropped down and his ears lowered sadly. Kagome felt sorry for him, she knew that Inu-Yasha had a bad childhood. Before she knew it, she had bent down and hugged him.

"Well, I like you." Inu-Yasha blushed. Kagome wrapped her arms around his little body and picked him up onto her shoulders.

"Whoa! Hey! Put me down!" The little kid was freaking out.

"Relax, I'm just gonna take you home. And if your mom agrees, then I'll stay for a bit." Inu-Yasha stopped thrashing around and a huge grin spread across his little face.

"You would stay with us for a while?" Kagome also grinned and nodded.

"Yep, I would like to stay with you and your mom, it would be really nice." Inu-Yasha clapped his hands happily and almost fell off her shoulders. Kagome caught him before he fell though.

"Watch what you're doing little man." Kagome chuckled. She set him on her shoulders again and walked back towards the village.

'_What did I get myself into this time?' _Kagome did not know what to do about her situation.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter,I think it's a bit short, but then "i'll just update sooner. Please review! 


	3. a fire breaks out!

**_Hi, I love all of your review guys! They make me really happy, I'm super sorry that I haven't updated in like FOREVER! But I hope you like this chapter, now on to the reviews…_**

**_Ozzy- Thanks Ozzy, I'm glad you like the story so far, and the first chapter was called 'Aw Crap!" because that is what Kagome is thinking, she can't believe that she is there. _**

**_Flutie236- Sorry about not updating sooner, I moved to a new city and we didn't have a computer for a few months, sorry! _**

**_Karlene- _**Or else huh? Very threatening! Lol, enjoy the chapter!

**_Akumagirl- Hope you like this chapter, it was hard to come up with, tell me if it was a tear jerker or not ok?_**

**_HelikaAkileh- that sounds like a good idea, if I get enough reviews, I might make a sequel like that,. Thanks!_**

**_Makura-I'll do it for a real fan than! Keep up the great reviews!_**

**_Ari-wolfstar- thanks, I hope it will be to, maybe I'll throw in a cliffy, but sometimes I just feel to evil to do it._**

**_0.0 BarbWire 0.0-_**thanks, I read your profile, nice, I'm like emo people, and I could never pull it off though. My new school is infested with them, not my old one; I guess I grew on them since I moved here, lol.

**_Dragon Man 180- _**And last but not least, you, I HAVE to thank you for reviewing, you were there since like, the beginning! And I hope it changes the future in a good way to.

**_And now, to chapter #3!_**

Kagome felt little Inu-Yasha fidgeting on her shoulders, and it was getting annoying. She made up her mind to set him down, they had been walking for about ten minutes and her back hurt slightly.

"Hey Inu, do you want me to put you down now?" She turned her head to see him nod. With that answer, she lifted him up and sat him on the ground. "There you go." She smiled at him brightly. She was surprised and jumped slightly when she felt his little hand suddenly entwine with her own.

"You're a nice lady." He gave her a large smile, showing off his cute fangs.

'_Aw, he is just the sweetest!' _It was hard to imagine that this cute little boy that was just so innocent would grow up to be an arrogant, pigheaded, rude, mean, cruel… (You get the idea) She smiled as they started off again, hand in hand. Inu broke the silence (Comfortable I might add)

"So why do you like me? Nobody has _ever _been this nice to me, other than my mommy."

She smiled down at him; she could tell that he had been thinking this ever since they had met. She knew exactly why she liked him.

"I like you because you're cute, and nice, and innocent." She answered truthfully to the small form of Inu-Yasha. Kagome remembered the older Inu-Yasha, and quickly became very sad. She was sorry for Inu, she knew what lie ahead for him. He would have a very sad life, first his mother dying, and how crushed would you be if the only person who ever cared for you was taken away from you? Next was growing up being a total outcast, not able to live with demons because they thought you were weak and worthless, but not being able to live with humans because they saw you as some kind of freak. And last but not least, there was Kikyo. Inu-Yasha had finally found someone he loved, he might finally be happy with since his mother. It was all Naraku's fault; Naraku would ruin Inu-Yasha's life on countless times in the future. Kagome began to cry for Inu; she didn't want Inu-Yasha's future to be filled with sorrow and pain.

Inu smelled a hint of salt in the air, and then heard a soft sniff next to him. He noticed silent tears rolling down the girls pale face and became worried that she had hurt herself.

"Are you okay?" They had stopped walking. She shook her head and wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hands.

"Nothing to worry about Inu, I was just thinking of something." He wasn't satisfied with her answer.

"Did I make you sad, It that it?" Inu didn't want the nice lady to not like him anymore; it was nice that she liked him. She shook her head again.

"No Inu, you didn't make me sad." She smiled reassuringly at him. He grinned broadly, happy that she still liked him.

After they trudged along for about ten more minutes through the dense forest, Kagome could see the small figure of Yuki's hut. Smoke was escaping through a window.

"Look Inu; your mom must be cooking something." When Inu looked up, his golden eyes went wide in fear. He shook his head.

"She's not cooking anything!" Kagome squinted as they got closer to the hut. She then realized that he was right, Yuki was not cooking; she started running towards the hut when she saw the bright yellow flames licking the house. Without warning, the hut burst out in flames.

"Oh no!" Kagome and Inu rushed towards the hut.

"Mommy!" Kagome stopped right in front of the burning hut.

'_Who could do such a thing? Maybe it was an accident.' _She told herself in her mind, but she knew better, she knew that the village had turned on Inu and his mother. _'What horrible people!' _She knew that the village didn't care if Yuki died, they just wanted their problem gone, and if killing them was their only answer, they'd do it. Kagome wanted to puke, but she had to react quickly if she wanted to save Inu's mother. A red and silver flash zipped passed her and she had to try with all her strength to keep the half demon from hurling himself to his death trying to save his mother.

"Le-let me g-go!" He struggled against her grip, but she had a better plan to help Yuki.

"I'll get her out of there!" She found herself saying. She soon found herself inside a burning house that was once known to be the place where Inu and his mother lived looking for some kind of life form. A large piece of burning rubbish broke off from the ceiling and Kagome dodged it without a second to lose.

"Yuki!" She called out, she could barley hear her own voice over all the noise. And then she saw her, she was crouched in the far corner of the hut.

"Yuki?" Kagome weaved between various burning objects to reach the woman. Upon reaching her goal, she bent down and shook Yuki to her senses, well…Almost, she began to babble.

"Villagers came… torches… hut on fire… left me here all alone...Called out…No one came." Kagome knew the woman was in shock. She held out her hand and pulled Yuki up and Yuki put an arm around Kagome's shoulder, Kagome saw that Yuki had sprained her ankle. She led her slowly out of the house. Inu was wailing beside a tree a few feet away from the danger, probably thinking that both women were dead.

"Inu, are you all right?" Kagome softly set Yuki down on the cool ground, Inu immediately pounced on her.

"Mommy, are you okay? Who did this?" Kagome didn't know what to do for them, where were they supposed to go now? Yuki must have read her mind because she spoke up in a soft voice.

"I knew something like this would happen one day, so I have another hut hidden in the forest in case we were chased off or something." Kagome's heart jumped in hope, they did have a chance to survive! Kagome sat on the ground to check what damage had happened. After she made sure Yuki was comfortable, she helped the poor woman stand up. Inu helped her walk from the other side. Into the dark forest they stepped into once again, leaving the burned out rut behind in ruins.

'_This has been one long day.' _ Kagome thought as they searched for the hut that Yuki had said exited deep within the forest.

_**I know it's short, but I wanted to update for you guys, review to get another chapter! **_


End file.
